I Want You For Myself!
by gohagosa100
Summary: America is madly in love with his brother, Canada. With the help of France and England, this confession isn't going to be any easier. Read and figure out what kind of twist will happen. Includes: Baby!America, Possessive America, hint of FrUk, and Shounen Ai. Complete, First Hetalia fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

My first Hetalia fanfic! I hope you guys will enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, Canada," the American dreamily sighed as he continued to stare at his brother who was seating across him.

_America wanted his attention._

_America wanted his affection._

_America wanted to be the only one for him._

_America wanted to be the only one who sees him._

_America wanted all of him for himself._

_That soft silky blonde hair._

_Those beautiful lavender eyes that were framed with those round, elegant, rimless glasses._

_That snow-white,porcelain skin that was protected all those years from the harsh sun._

_Those beautiful smooth lips._

_That adorable curl that completely stands out from his face._

_That cheerful smile.._

_America doesn't know what's going on._

_He does knows this was wrong._

_He knows he's being selfish and sick._

_But do you think he can help it?_

_No_

_He's head over heels!_

_His mind is completely filled with thoughts of him._

_Gods!_

_He was in love._

_He was so madly in love._

* * *

"Bloody Wanker!" England screamed at his former child.

"Dude, You so are everything but a gentleman!" America exclaimed as he took a bite out of his burger.

"What did you say to me git?!" The Briton fumed.

The American stopped eating and looked at England with a completely bored look in his eyes, "I called you an ass!" the blonde exclaimed with a lazy drawl.

"Why you ungrateful brat!" England screamed as he lunged at the man. America then prepared to tackle the Briton.

That's when America noticed that Canada wasn't anywhere, not on his seat smiling like he used to, not on the corner where he would be eating pancakes, nor by the window where he would sigh and wish the meeting would be over quickly, he's nowhere to be found. Panicked, he quickly turned his heel and ran to the door to find his brother leaving the falling man.

"AMERICA WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU-GAH!" the Briton yelped as his face landed on the floor. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS! ILL MAKE YOU PAY!" England screamed as he flailed his arms and blood dripped from his nose.

America didn't even bother to look back, England was just being silly again like usual, instead he returned his attention to looking for Canada.

France who was watching the whole show unfold from behind just chuckled at how his lover was acting so childishly. "Now now, why don't we go get that treated mon cherie?" The man kindly offered as he handed him a white handkerchief.

England just nodded as he took the handkerchief and wiped his nose with a grumble and a blush.

* * *

"Canada? Matthew? Bro?" America called as he searched for every nook and cranny of the building for his brother. _He wasn't in the waiting room, nor was he in the bathroom, lobby is out of the question since I didn't see him there._

That's when America stopped at his footsteps. His breathing was ragged from all the running he has done, but nonetheless he was happy, his smile was completely incomparable, for he has found his happiness.

He spotted Canada outside the window. His arms spread as snow slowly fell from the sky, his never-ceasing smile spread across his face. The wind blows gently, making his silky hair dance with the wind. His cheeks red for staying out too long.

Canada looked beautiful.

America sighed dreamily again, oh how he loves Canada so much, but he can't risk Canada's invisibility, what if he gets too close and they saw Canada more often? What if he gets more attention?

America doesn't want that! He wants Canada all to himself! He wants to be the only one for Canada!

America groaned at how incredibly selfish he has been with his thoughts and placed his head to his right palm, "This is bad, I sound so possessive," the blonde groaned even more, "but I want Canada to see only me! And only be with me!" The man cried as he longingly looked out the window where Canada sat down on the ground and began to cuddle his polar bear.

Oh how he wanted to join the other blonde nation to play, like how they used to be kids.

"I'm such a selfish person," the man muttered then sighed helplessly.

France, who was waiting for England to come out of the bathroom and was standing behind America sighed sadly as well, _S__o America, is having feelings for my little Matthew is he?_ The man felt sorry for the blonde, but sensing the atmosphere, he doesn't want to embarrass the man by appearing behind him which states he has seen everything. He knows he's a person who likes to tease others, but he can be mature for at least once right?

With a small smile France silently walked away drawing zero percent attention from the American.

* * *

"Wait, are you telling me America has fallen in love with Canada?" England exclaimed as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oui, and he's really depressed mon cherie. I feel so sorry for him." France exclaimed as he resumed cooking their dinner.

England gave a sorry look. "I wish we could do something."

"You aren't against it?" France exclaimed with surprise.

"Of course not you git! One, were doing it, it's not like we're good examples to them from the start. Two, if you're thinking about that brother complex, I could care less," England blushed as he looked down avoiding the Frenchman's look, "A-After all, you were like a brother to me before."

France blushed as he realized what England has said. His feelings inside bubbled with complete joy, "ENGLAND!" The man exclaimed as he tackled the British man to a rib crushing hug.

"You bloody- GET OFF ME!"

* * *

1 week later,

America stood in front of Canada's door. His knees were shaking, his lips were quivering, his face was sweating, even though it's snowing massively in Canada's place right now, his face was hot, while his body was as cold as ice.

Gods! He was so darn nervous!

_C-Canada invited me over t-to play that new game, a-and he said I-I could stay over for the n-night! W-wow, I must really be nervous. I-I'm even stuttering at my th-thought's!_ America sighed, "I'm such a pansy."

* * *

France looked over England's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a love charm to help those two. Knowing America, he is not gonna say it to Canada, and this required love could last for another thousand years." England exclaimed as he continued scanning a worn out book without looking at the blonde man.

France smiled with relief.

"Aha! I found it!" England said happily, summoning his wand in thin air. He then chanted a few foreign words and in the end screamed, "HOATA!"

A puff of pink smoke bursted from the tip of the wand and England huffed proudly. "That should do it."

"Wait, how did you know it worked?" France asked.

"Well, it did say that a puff of pink smoke should come out of the wand, and it did just that." England said bluntly.

France wrapped his arms around England's torso, "You, my love, are the most amazing wizard." He said lovingly.

France then carried England over his shoulder, which the Briton loudly refused to be done.

As the two left, the page that England was looking turned out to be ripped. What really left was on that page was the title of the spell and its effects. The AC blew, and flipped the ripped page to the next one.

* * *

America fidgeted by the door step, he had been standing there for more than an hour, and he still hasn't rang Canada's door bell.

_Bro! You can do this! You've been here for more than a thousand times! Wait, how did I manage to get in here with out losing my cool? Wait! STOP! Come on Dude! Just push the damn door-_ America was about to push the door bell with his shaking hand, but his mind was demanding him to not do it and to wait a little longer, which resulted to his other hand to grabbing the hand that was supposed to push the doorbell.

His inner mind struggled in craziness, saying if he should just go or stay.

That's when his heart beated like crazy, and his face became even more hot, but this time, it wasn't because he was blushing.

"What th- what's going-"

Then his body was enveloped by a large puff of pink smoke. Muffling all his protests.

* * *

The title was written in old writings, but the effects written were clear.

_"Results to shrinking."_

* * *

Owari!

Hello guys, this is my very first Hetalia Fanfic... And im so happy!

I would really love to hear reviews...

Updates are completely unknown.

But I'll make sure to upload.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys! I'm so happy with all the reviews and responses I got! I feel so happy right now! Thank you so much!

* * *

**_The title was written in old writings, but the effects written were clear._**

**_"Results to shrinking."_**

* * *

_Ow! What the heck happened?!_ America thought as rubbed his sore head. (Is it just me, or are my clothes heavier than usual?) the man questioned himself. He then looked down and saw that his pants were laying on the patio.

_Wh-What the-?! How did that get there?!_ The blonde asked himself in confusion as he scrambled to reach for his pants in a hurry. _Wh-What if Canada sees me like this?! He-He's gonna think I'm just like his perverted father!_

America then fumbled and squirmed. He doesn't know why, but everything feels so big and hard to move around.

Then he saw his arms covered up with his sleeve.

And his body that looked like it was swallowed by a huge shirt.

He grabbed his face and felt his glasses weren't there.

The blonde then quickly took his pants, grabbed his phone, and looked at the screen.

Then Canada's solitude was disturbed with a high pitched scream.

* * *

"America sure is late," A certain blonde nation stated with a sigh, "he didn't forget did he?"

Canada who was drinking his hot cocoa calmly, suddenly was jolted by a loud scream, he wasn't used to screams since his place was always quiet, and this resulted to him spitting his drink in shock.

"Eh- Wh-What on earth was that sound?!" The man exclaimed in a flustered whisper.

"Burglar," said his polar bear companion as it stopped eating and just stared at the door.

"B-But Kumakoji, th-there's nothing to steal from my house!" The man said in a whisper, his voice not going any louder than a birds chirp.

The polar bear doesn't say anything but instead gets off his seat and left the poor and scared Canadian all by himself.

"K-Kumamichi!" The panicked blonde pleaded for the bear to come back, "h-help me!"

The bear returns with a hockey stick in its mouth and drops it in front of Canada's feet, which greatly surprised Canada, "A-Are you telling me to hit them? But- But it's still a citizen, a-and as a nation I can't hurt anyone, much less to hit one of my people!" The man exclaimed.

"Burglar," the polar bear stated again.

Canada sighed and picked up his phone, "I-I'll just check who's outside and call the police if it looks like somebody suspicious," the blonde nervously stated, "but do not attack them until it's necessary, okay Kuma?"

The polar bear didn't even listen, but just proceeded to the door. Canada sighed at the lack of attention he gets from his only companion, "Alright, here goes nothing," the man mumbled as he took a really careful peek from his window.

Then he spotted a small boy embracing himself while shivering and crying in his over sized clothes in the harsh colds.

Canada, who's domestic and caring side comes out first than anything else in his gentle soul, gasped, opened his door, and took the child in his arms without even thinking if the child was an accomplice.

He hastily laid the shivering child in front of his fireplace, ran upstairs and quickly returned with comforters. Sitting by the child, he took off the boy's soaked garments and wrapped him with one of his soft and snugly comforters.

The child then hiccuped and cried till his breathing evened out indicating he fell asleep.

Canada looked at the small boy by his lap, he ran a hand through his hair as he laid himself beside the boy, "America, never came." The blonde sighed sadly as a tear slid from his face.

Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear, looked at the small boy and stared at the pile of clothes that were scattered on the floor.

A pair of rectangular glasses.

And a phone with a charm of the American Flag attached to it.

The polar bear then took the phone in his hands, went upstairs, and opened it as he looked for an interesting application to play.

* * *

_Wh-Where am I?_ America thought as he scanned the room. _Wait, I smell pancakes, I must be in Canada's house, but I never entered his home._

**_Was I dreaming yesterday? That I shrank? Yeah, that's ridiculous, I can't shrink even if I try._**

"G-Good Morning," A shy and quiet voice exclaimed from behind of him.

_CANADA!_ America excitedly thought as he turned around and jumped into the blonde nations' arms.

Canada's eyes widened at the child's reactions but ignored it and embraced the boy lovingly in his arms. _He's probably scared._

That's when America realized, how is Canada carrying him in his arms? Isn't he heavier than Canada?

America looked below, he was small, and stark naked. _Y-You're kidding me!_

Canada was shocked and surprised when the child began wailing loudly in his arms. "Eh-Ah, K-Kumakichi! He-Help! What am I supposed to do?" _I-I don't know what to do, I never really got close to a child before!_

Kumajiro didn't listen to his owners demands as he continued to play with a shooting game he found this morning in America's phone.

America continued to wail as he cried for thousands of reasons.

He was supposed to be with Canada today.

They were supposed to be enjoying this day together.

He should have been eating a glorious stack of pancakes with Canada right now.

Canada and him should be laughing right now

Canada doesn't know who he is.

Canada saw him naked.

He doesn't know how this happened.

But he sure has an idea as to who's responsible for this bizarre mishap.

* * *

England sneezed as he drank his afternoon tea.

* * *

Canada continued to panic, not really knowing how to calm the boy down. _Ma-Maple! Help me!_ The man cried mentally.

America cried and cried, his tears going non-stop.

"Uhm, eh, what's wrong?" Canada asked the boy as he smooths the child's hair.

"I-I was supposed to- _*hic*_" America began.

"A-Are you abandoned?" Canada asked as his eyes widened.

"Huh? N-no! I'm-" America protested, yet he wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when he was suddenly pulled to a hug by Canada.

"Y-You poor thing," the man said as he buried his face to the boys shoulder, "you were forgotten as well."

America froze, Canada never hugged him like this. No, they never did something this close than just sit together in front of a television screen as they played video games. _Wait, 'as well'?_

Canada then looked at the boy in the eyes and smiled sadly, "I bet you feel lonely right now, for you in such a young age to be abandoned," the man said with tears coming out of his eyes as he pulled the boy to a hug once again.

America wasn't able to say anything, there was a feeling in his gut that tells him that there is a part he shouldn't be happy about, but he can't tell what it is.

Canada then once more looked at the boy, "W-Would you like a bath? You're sticky due to the frost of ice outside." The blonde asked with a cheerful yet tearful smile.

America answered with an inaudible nod.

Canada smiled as he took the boys hands.

"How about you stay here with me for a while?" The Canadian asked as he and the boy walked together.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter sounded kinda depressing... I promise I'll try my best to make this sound more comedic... That's what this fanfic is supposed to be..

Also I would really like to hear some of your suggestions/ideas on what should happen in the further chapters... you see i only have two in my mind (which I am not telling you since it would spoil it) but like I said I need ideas to make this funnier.. and I would really appreciate the help.

Anyways, so long and thank you for taking time to reading this small note.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! YES!

* * *

America looked at himself in the mirror. His face was red, beet red, tomato red, or some other kind of red, he doesn't have anything to compare it anymore, and that was all because of one thing.

When Canada offered him a bath, he didn't expect the man to be joining him in taking it.

"Aren't you coming?" Canada asked as he was already in the tub.

America's thoughts were running wild, _C-Canada is going t-to take a bath with m-me! Oh gods! Wh-What am I going t-to do? I-I-_

"Well?" Canada offered him again as he smiled his sweetest.

America turned around as he covered his bloody nose, placing his head down as his head steamed due to all the blood going his face.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked as he was about to stand up when America joined in.

"I-I'm okay," the boy said, "I'm f-fine."_Bullshit, I'm not._

Canada smiled as he resumed to his position, settling down on the calm waters of the tub, he gave a sigh of satisfaction as he leaned his head to the wall.

Canada was relaxed.

America wasn't.

_I-It's been ages since I've taken a bath with Canada, w-why is this bothering me? We used to take a bath together all the time!_ America thought as he sank his head slowly in the water.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Canada asked as he held a sponge.

_Th-This is not good,_ America thought, _if this continues, I'm going to lose all my blood and die here before I even get my real body back!_

Canada sighed at how hostile his guest is acting, _He's had his back facing me the whole time, I guess he didn't hear me,_ he then gave a small smile as he made his way and started scrubbing the boys back.

"Eek!" America squeaked as he felt a foreign object making contact.

"Eh-I'm s-sorry!" Canada exclaimed as he quickly withdrew his hands, figuring the boy didn't want to be touched.

"N-no, you just, shocked me, that's all." America exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head and faced Canada. _What the f- I sounded like a damn girl just there!_

He knew he shouldn't have done that. He knew he shouldn't have looked at Canada.

That glorious skin shinning and glimmering in the water.

That soaked hair clamping to his cheeks.

That face flushed red due to the heat in the tub.

He knew he shouldn't have tried to take a peek down there as well.

_SHIT! HE'S TOO DAMN GORGEOUS, SEXY, AND HOT!_ we're America's last thoughts before he completely blacked out and went to an anemic state, due to massive nose bleeding over his long time crush.

* * *

Canada continued to fan the, still stranger, boys face, worry and concern etched in his features. "Oh dear, please wake up." The man whispered to himself in haste.

"U-uh, what happened?" The boy asked as he covered his eyes, the light coming from behind Canada was blinding him.

"E-Eh, y-you fainted in the bath! I-I should have turned the heat in to a lighter one!" The Canadian explained at the same time apologized, whichever the blonde meant to say, America doesn't know.

_N-No, it's not the heat of the bath._ America thought as he turned his head away, blushed, and his eyes twitched as he sweat dropped, devastated lines of depression looming over his head.

"I-I'm sorry," the blonde sniffled, "I should have been more responsible."

"N-no! I-it's okay! I-I get that a lot! Yeah! I do!" America quickly responded as he heard his brother sniffle. _Now I feel bad!_ "Y-You see, I'm very sickly!"

"R-Really?" Canada asked as he looked at the boy from his palms.

"Uh-Huh!" America cheerfully replied.

"Now I feel more terrible!" The Canadian bawled.

This time, it was America's turn to be confused, "H-Huh?! What?!"

* * *

A certain American blushed as he looked at a certain Canadian from behind. _That damn sexy ass is mine- Wait- WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"Say, what's your name?" Canada asked as he turned around setting a plate of stacked pancakes doused with the best of maple syrup in front of America.

"Mm-Ll-Rr-Dd!" The American exclaimed as he helped himself to Canada's heavenly pancakes. _I'm in heaven!_

"Alfred?" The blonde placed a thoughtful finger on his lips as he scrunched his face, "I see. Are you from this area, Alfred?"

America shook his head, "Im-Amm-Rr-C-h!" His face still stuffed with the pancakes.

"You're from America?" The blonde asked happily.

America's eyes widened as he saw his brother's face lit up in his name. Blushing massively, he decided to go with the flow, "What's your name mister?" The boy innocently asked.

The blonde was shocked, nobody cared for his name before! But now that he thought about it, he can't tell a citizen his country name, so he sat there silently with a few mumbles escaping his mouth for a few seconds and gasped as he finally got a name. "I-Im Matthew! Matthew Williams!" The man exclaimed, smacking his palms on the table, though to an outsider it sounded more like a whisper.

"Oh, Okay," America exclaimed as he just finished eating his first serving,"Ah~! That was so good! Can I have some more?! Thank you so much Cana-," the boy exclaimed loudly as he stopped mid-sentence.

The blonde was alarmed, "Cana-?"

The boy's face paled, "C-Canada! I'm in Canada right? I heard everyone in this place served the best pancakes in the world! That's why I'm thanking the place!" 'Alfred' explained.

'Matthew' sweat dropped, "I-I see," he said as he picked the boy's plate and went back to get another fresh batch.

As soon as Canada left, the blonde turned around as he grabbed his chest, his face became paler, _HOLY- That was close! Wait, what's close? Why am I even hiding from Canada? Hasn't he realized I'm his brother? That I'm America?_ America took a minute to ponder the situation, _Now that I think about it, we rarely talk to each other because I don't want anybody noticing him._ The blonde gave a sigh of rejection, lines of depression appearing above his head once more, he then placed a hand under his chin, _Anyways, setting that aside, I should tell him I'm America and that England screwed up on one of his spells again._ Another thought struck to him, _Wait, now that I think about it, Canada never hugged me, or took me to the bath with him. If- If I stay here, I'll be able to see what Canada really does!_

And his mind went crazy at all the opportunities he can't see as America. Mental Images of joining Canada in the bath, or Canada not minding him asking for more of his pancakes,and free hugs anytime and as many times he wants!

_I can even lie of being scared and share a bed with him!_ America's nose began to drip a solid trail of blood again, "IT'S THE BEST!" The boy screamed as he stood on the counter, like a villain, blood still dripping from his nose.

"What's the best?" Canada asked as he made his way back to the dining room with another huge stack of pancakes.

Alfred quickly scrambled his way down, wiped his bloody nose, and sat like a good boy, "Your pancakes are the best!"

Matthew chuckled, "Why thank you." The man said with a smile.

Suddenly a melody began ringing from nowhere.

_That's Marukaite Chikyuu, and it's my version, that's odd. I never had that set up for my phone._

"Oh hold on a minute," Matthew exclaimed as he set the pancakes down and grabbed his phone.

_That was his phone? Why is my song, his ringtone?_ America asked himself,

"Hello?" The blonde answered.

_"Hello, Canada?"_ A voice with a deep British accent answered with a question from the other line.

_That's gotta be England,_ America thought as his head began to steam at the thought of the sorry-excuse-for-a-wizard.

"What's wrong? Is there something I can help you with?" The Canadian asked.

_"Well actually, we're going to have a sudden meeting tomorrow, and I'm hosting it. I'm sorry. It's just a really important meeting._" The voice explained.

"Oh that's no problem, I can get there." The blonde responded.

The voice from the other line was joyed, _"That's wonderful, well then, I'll be expecting you tomorrow, Cheerio!"_

"Bye," Matthew said as he ended the call. He then faced Alfred, "Alfred, I'm sorry but ill have to take you tomorrow with me."

"Huh?!" America asked as his eyes widened.

The man's face became sorry, "We'll you see, I can't really leave you here by yourself, I know you're a big boy,"

_I'm more than a thousand years old,_ the boy grumbled mentally.

"But I don't want you to be alone here all by yourself."

America protested, "B-But,"

"Please?"

America gulped, _Oh gods, not those eyes, please not those-_ "A-Alright," the boy answered with a grumble.

Matthew smiled as he embraced the boy, "Don't worry, after I'm done, I'll take you anywhere you want!"

"Really?!" Alfred exclaimed as he looked at Matthew in the eyes.

"Yes!"

"YAY!"

* * *

England dropped the call with a sigh.

"So how was it?" France asked eagerly.

England rubbed his temples, "That's odd. He's not saying anything about America confessing to him yet. That good-for-nothing pansy."

"Oh," The Frenchman mumbled sadly.

England gave a sorry smile to France as he smooths the mans hair, "I'm pretty sure America just wants more time. I know that you want Canada to be happy for being alone all this time, but we can't rush America."

France chuckled, "Weren't you the one who was frustrated earlier for America being such a 'pansy'?"

England blushed.

* * *

_A day with Canada tomorrow! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER!_

* * *

I love making America sound like a real pervert. I just find humor in this kind of jokes.

Also, Matthew and Alfred are the names I'll be using to depict them when they are talking to one another since Canada has no clue as to who Alfred really is.

Also I would really like to hear some of your suggestions/ideas on what should happen in the further chapters... you see i only have two in my mind (which I am not telling you since it would spoil it) but like I said I need ideas to make this funnier.. and I would really appreciate the help.

Anyways, so long and thank you for taking time to reading this small note.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! XD

* * *

_THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!_

America grumbled as he sat on a chair, that was beside Canada, and watched from a distance. _I can't stand it! I can't stand it! I CAN'T STAND IT!_ the boy thought.

_And it was all because I agreed to this._

* * *

Yesterday:

"Alfred, I'm sorry but ill have to take you tomorrow with me."

"Huh?!" America asked as his eyes widened.

The man's face became sorry, "We'll you see, I can't really leave you here by yourself, I know you're a big boy,"

_I'm more than a thousand years old,_ the boy grumbled mentally.

"But I don't want you to be alone here all by yourself."

America protested, "B-But,"

"Please?"

America gulped, _Oh gods, not those eyes, please not those-_ "A-Alright," the boy answered with a grumble.

Matthew smiled as he embraced the boy, "Don't worry, after I'm done, I'll take you anywhere you want!"

"Really?!" Alfred exclaimed as he looked at Matthew in the eyes.

"Yes!"

"YAY!"

* * *

_I swear to that polar bear, he's never going to be able to bribe me with anything ever again!_ America thought murderously as he sipped his boxed juice.

* * *

Earlier:

They were on their way to the meeting, holding each others hands.

Canada has been more noticed today! He had been flirted by France for more than ten times today! Scolded by England three times,and not as America, mind you! He's been fawned all over by that Italian head-to-toe, America never knew that the Italian was fond of kids! Germany talked to Canada without mistaking him for America! Hell, he was even noticed by Belarus! That scary lady talked him for having a kid with him, though she was rather annoyed since the boy looked like a certain someone his brother fought in war a long time ago, but nonetheless she liked Canada for a moment!

America made another promise to himself.

_I'm never coming with Canada in a meeting ever again!_

* * *

"Kyaa! Canada, when did you have a new state?" Hungary squealed.

Canada quickly shushed the lady as he placed an arm over her shoulder.

America's eyes twitched harshly.

"He doesn't know we're countries! Also I told him I'm going to a business meeting." Canada whispered to Hungary.

"So he's a human? He's not a state or a nation?" The female asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I found him shivering and crying on my door step."

"Oh dear, that's sad." The brunette exclaimed as she placed her fingers on her mouth.

The Canadian can only nod.

Hungary giggles as she took out her camera, "You know, he's a real cutie! I wanna take a picture of him!"

Canada sweat dropped as the females passion for anime and children surfaced, "We-Well, you have to ask him first, I mean, I don't really think he'd-"

Hungary pouted as she latched to Canada's arms, chest squishing to the blonde nations arm, "Oh come on! You can do this for me right? Pretty please?" The female asked as she made a cute pout and batted her eye lashes.

Canada's face turned completely red.

America gritted his teeth his finger tightening its grip to the juice box squishing it in the process. His mind was wondering or planning as to how he can kill the female for being so close to Canada, to HIS Canada.

"Wh-Why don't you ask him?" The blonde nation gulped, his face getting redder.

The brunette squealed as she let go, "Okay~!" She then went to Alfred, introducing her name was Elizabeth and that she's Canada's friend.

Canada was then left alone clinging to his chest, his blush still not disappearing.

America ignored Hungary and let her take as many pictures as she wanted. He had more stuff to focus on, his brother specifically, then his eyes widened.

"Canada-cha~n! Help me!" A voice squeaked as bounces accompanied the voice, and they were not basket ball, volley ball, or beach ball bounces.

"Huh? What's wrong Miss Uk- MMPFH!" Canada looked up to see the owner of the voice only to be squished and suffocated by gigantic breasts.

"Canada-cha~n! Korea is fondling me again!" The woman exclaimed.

"Mmrrpphhff!" The nation mumbled.

America's anger meter is steadily getting higher.

Suddenly, a nation with black hair and a curl with long sleeves appeared, leaping to Ukraine.

"Your breasts are mine!" The nation exclaimed.

"Noo!" Ukraine squeaked as she covered her chest with an arm and tried to push the boy with the other.

What she didn't know is Canada's respiratory parts were still inside her chest, rapidly making the boys face bluer every second passing, his air supply completely gone.

America was about to stand up when a certain brunette ushered him to sit down for a little more. _Dammit, I never expected this!_

He was the charm attracter for Canada, he's noticed this ever since try we're kids. Whenever America is close to Canada, he gets noticed, and due to America being selfish, he tried to stay as much distance from Canada to keep him from being noticed, though he does make it all up to the other blonde nation by coming over to his house often, or hanging out with him whenever they're all alone.

America then face palmed as he saw another nation enter the room, _Oh gods, not that dumbass!_

A loud hissing laughter was then heard from Canada's side, "Kesesese! Hey giant boobie lady! You're suffocating my awesome birdie!" Prussia exclaimed as he came untold.

_I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL CANADA WITH A POSSESSIVE USAGE! I'LL HAVE TO BUY THAT WORD IF I HAVE TOO!_ America screamed mentally while baring his teeth like a rabid dog in the process.

"Eh? Kyaa! Canada-chan! Are you okay?!" The female exclaimed as she successfully smacked Korea unconscious. She then pulled the blonde nation from her chest giving him the golden chance of breathing again.

"I-I thought I was going to die," the man exclaimed as his eyes rolled upwards.

"Iyaa-!" The female screamed thinking the nation was dead.

"Kesesesese! Come here Birdie! I'll make you all better!" Prussia exclaimed as he grabbed Canada in the waist very, very, very close to his bottoms.

_THAT ASS IS MINE! OH THAT IDIOT IS SO GOING DOWN!_ America screamed as his eyes went on fire.

* * *

Japan, who was going through his files, saw a new face. A new yet familiar one as well.

Italy, who was sitting right beside him, leaned over as he asked Japan a question, "Japan, are you-a okay?"

"I'm okay Itary-kun, it's just I'm wondering who's that new boy." The man asked as he pointed at a boy who sat on a chair gritting its teeth.

"Oh that's-a Alfred!" The Italian exclaimed.

"Alfred?" The Japanese asked in confusion.

"Apparently he's a human who Canada took-a care for a while-a!" The brunette cheerfully explained further.

"So Canada-kun is taking care of him right now?" The man asked.

"Yeah-a! Also, we should call-a ourselves human names! Cana told us to! I'm Feliciano!" The man with a curl said happily as he flailed his arms.

"I-I see." Japan said as he glanced at the boy once more, his smile growing amused every second that passes.

* * *

"Alright everyone, lets end this unnecessary events and get on with the meeting." England exclaimed as he entered the room.

Canada gave a sigh of relief as he knew he was going to be saved from this madness. He then looked around as he took a seat, it's odd. It feels like there was someone missing. For the whole meeting, Canada fidgeted, his head turning to all sides keeping an eye on the doors.

Alfred noticed that Canada was wary and asked the man what's wrong. "Matthew, are you okay?"

Matthew scratched his cheek as his brows furrowed, he leaned to Alfred and whispered, "Im waiting for someone."

Alfred's eyes widened, _COULD HE BE WAITING FOR ME?!_ "Uhm, who are you waiting for?" The boy asked excitedly.

Matthew blushed as he twiddled with his thumbs, "Uhm, I'm-I'm waiting for- EEP!" The Canadian yelped as he was suddenly sat on by Russia.

"R-Russia y-you're hea-v-y!" The Canadian exclaimed breathlessly.

The Russian just giggled as he continued to sit on Canada, either he's doing it on purpose or he's really deaf, Canada never knew.

America wasn't pleased, he hasn't been happy ever since he arrived in this god awful meeting. And Russia sitting on Canada isn't making him any happier.

_Okay **Plan A:** Im going to scream at Russia for sitting on Canada, but wait, that would mean him killing me._ America remembered one of Latvia's tales about Russia stretching him. As America pictures the thought, he felt shivers run his spine.

_That was a failure, Alright **Plan B:** I cry, which means Canada has to take me out, and I can suggest we go home! Yeah that sounds like a good-_ He was cut off when he saw how determined Canada was working and sighed on his seat.

_**Plan C:** Shut my damn trap and wait for till this meeting is over._

And he stuck with Plan C.

But before he left the meeting. He made sure those who we're with Canada suffered for a bit.

He broke Hungary's camera when she wasn't looking. That's not even enough for what she's done!_She seduced Canada! SHE SEDUCED HIM!_ The blonde nation thought as he stomped at the camera till it was broken to millions of tiny pieces.

He felt kind of sorry for Ukraine, she was the victim after all, so he just let her get chased by Korea once more.

Prussia was a different case. America made sure it was torture for him, he placed a bottle of laxatives in Prussia's beer, resulting to him running for the bathroom for more than thirty times.

And lastly, Russia. He placed glue all over Russia's chair, a very very sticky one too. He made sure that Russia will be "comfortable" in his new seat, since he won't be able to move for a while.

Let's just say Russia, wasn't able to go to the bathroom on time.

Japan who had been sitting silently just looked at the new boy that was beside what's-his-name-again-san.

* * *

America sighed irritably as he washed his hands in the bathroom. _Finally! The meeting was actually over! That British old man should talk faster!_

"America-san, that's you isn't it?" Japan asked as he approached America from the back.

America's face paled.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! JAPAN KNOWS!XD

Tell me how did you like this? R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

* * *

America sighed irritably as he washed his hands in the bathroom. _Finally! The meeting was actually over! That British old man should talk faster!_

"America-san, that's you isn't it?" Japan asked as he approached America from the back.

America's face paled.

The blonde boy then turned around as he smiled nervously, "Wha-What are you talking about Japa-?" He then clamped his mouth shut as he blushed and looked at Japan with irritation clearly showing in his blue baby eyes.

The man just smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" America asked as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, you didn't appear in the meeting today, and I know how much you love annoying England-san. Also, it kind off surprised me that Canada brought a child into the meeting when he never announced he had a new state." Japan explained as he sat down to be at the same eye level with America.

"That's it?! That's how you knew it was me?!" America exclaimed in disbelief.

The Asian man shook his head, "Actually, all those could have just been coincidences, the reason I really knew it was you is because I saw you doing those pranks."

"Pranks?" The blonde nation asked in confusion, but someplace in his mind, he knows the answer.

"Well, I saw you being protective over C-Can-Canada-san again." The Japanese man gave a sigh of relief, finally remembering the name miraculously.

The blonde tensed up, "You saw that?!"

"Don't worry America-san, I won't tell anyone." The man reassured the blonde.

Japan was the only one America actually told about his unrequited love, in exchange for the company of a friend and the silence of his mouth Japan asked America questions for material and help. As much as America's knowledge goes, Japan has been writing doujinsjhi's about him and Canada, with the use of his thoughts of what ever he feels inside, to what he wants to do to his brother. God Japan is such a perv sometimes

America cocked his eyebrow, "Knowing you Japan, I know there's something you want as an exchange. What is it this time? The feeling? The fantasies?"

"Actually, I want something quite different this time." Japan then took out his notepad, pencil, and camera. With the power called multi-tasking he made writing and taking a video at the same time possible. Japan asked, "What have you guys done so far?"

The blonde hacked blood at the statement, "WHAT THE-We didn't so anything! Not in this body! I doubt Canada would even touch me!" America screamed as his face turned to a pure shade of red.

The Japanese man sighed as he closed his notepad and handed it to America, "Alright, but make sure to write down what you guys have been doing. I need new ideas."

America gave Japan a taunting look, "And what if I don't?"

The Japanese man smiled, a smile that seems very similar to Russia, "I'll make sure that everybody knows your darkest secrets, beginning from the fantasies of your brother, till what you do when you're arone in your room." Japan said as his eyes darkened.

The blondes face paled, "A-Alright! I'll do it!" _I knew I shouldn't have taunted him, now I know what he's planning whenever I won't follow him. I'M THE HERO! I SHOULDN'T BE BLACK MAILED!_

"Alfred? Where are you?" A voice from outside called startling America.

"Crap! It's Canada!" The boy exclaimed as he looked at the door, facing Japan he made his point clear, "You better keep your promise!"

Japan just smiled, "Ofcourse!"

With a huff of embarrassment, America left the bathroom. No more no less.

Japan who was now alone squealed happily exclaiming he has new material for his doujinshi. He always favored UsCan since it has the easiest sources to find.

The only thing left now is to wait for his new material to be sent.

* * *

"Alfred? Where are you?" Matthew called with concern, "Oh dear, where did he go? I just left him for a minute to get him juice."

"Who?" Kumajiro asked as he looked at Canada.

"Alfred," Canada said giving a half reply, majority of his attention focused on finding the small boy. Not realizing the bear hasn't actually asked about who he is, but to who he was looking for.

"Matthew!" A voice excitedly squealed as running we're heard down the halls.

Matthew's face lightened up as he saw the boy running to him. "Alfred! I found you!"

"Matthew, Matthew you promised me! You promised me!" Alfred exclaimed as he jumped to the Canadian's arms.

The older blonde just smiled as he embraces the child, "Of course, I know I promised you. So where do you want to go again?"

Alfred pouted, thinking hard on where he and Matthew should go, _I should make this worth it._ "I wanna go on a date with Matthew!" He said childishly his eyes glittering with innocence.

Matthew blushed, "Eh, Uh, Are you sure? Don't you mean you want to go somewhere with me?"

"No! It's called a DATE!" The child exclaimed, his eyes getting more innocent every moment.

The Canadian sweat dropped, he then squatted in front of the child. Pulling out his finger as he thought him about the wonderful bliss of the birds and the bees, "Eh, Ah, You see, a date is something you do with a-um, not specifically a girl, but someone you really really like. Like a very special someone."

America smiled mentally, _Alright, time for the ultimate weapon!_ "Y-You mean, you don't like me?! B-But- *hic* I like Matthew a lo~t!" The boy exclaimed as he hiccuped and gigantic beads of tears flowed from his eyes, then he began to cry loudly.

The older blonde panicked as he began to shush the boy since other countries were giving him odd looks saying he made a citizen cry, "A-Alright, I'll go on a date with you, but you shouldn't announce it okay? Lets keep it a secret date!" The Canadian suggested, giving an awkward smile.

_If we keep it a secret date, people would mistake us for a father and a son spending quality time._ America thought bluntly, _but it's better than nothing._ "Alright, lets go right now!" The boy exclaimed as he hugged Matthew more.

Matthew could just chuckle at the child's cute actions, _He was so hostile yesterday, now he's acting like we've known each other for such a long time._ "Alright, where would you want to go? You only told me you want to go on a d-date." Gods he still doesn't like the sound of him going out on a date with a child. He's a thousand years old, is this considered in the category of pedophilia?

Alfred was silent, for a long time, "The amusement park! Let's go to the amusement park!"

"The amusement park it is," the older blonde answered with a smile, "then why don't we go tomorrow? It's almost night, we'll be there for only a few minutes since the drive is an hour from here. You want to spend the day there right?"

The American thought for a moment, then smiled, "Alright, let's go tomorrow!" He exclaimed as he leapt and skipped happily.

"Of course, we'll definitely go." Matthew assured the boy.

"I love you Matthew! You're the best!" The boy exclaimed as he hugged Matthew tight.

"Goodness you're strong!" The older one chocked.

Alfred laughed sheepishly, then in the corner of his eye, he saw Japan flashing him a white board with writings in it.

**_Be sure to get that event down! Or else! -Love Japan_**

America could just sighed inwardly.

* * *

England sat down on his chair as he placed the book he was reading to the side table.

"What's bothering you mon cheri?" France asked as he entered the room.

"It's bothering me, America wasn't there in the meeting earlier." The Briton mumbled as he continued to think long and hard.

"Do you think he's sick?" France asked.

"That lad rarely gets sick, but even if he is he should have answered his phone." England exclaimed as he stood and began to pace back and forth.

The Frenchman gave a sigh, "Do you think he's just too busy?"

"If so, he never leaves his phone." England answered.

"Mon cheri, you're thinking too much of this. Give yourself some rest. You lead the meeting this morning, you should at least relax." The blonde exclaimed as he put his hands on the Briton's shoulders.

"How can I calm down? That's OUR child missing-" England then realized what he had said.

"Ohonhonhon, now you got me all happy. If you're so restless, why don't we put all those excess energy to use?" France exclaimed as his garments were magically gone, and a rose appeared to cover his genitals.

England blushed, "PUT YOUR BLOODY CLOTHES ON WE'RE NOT DOING IT TONIG- WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! PUT ME DOWN!" The English man screamed as he was carried on the Frenchman's shoulders.

"Ohonhonhon No!"

* * *

Japan sat on his desk as he stared at his unfinished doujinshi, it wasn't because he doesn't have an idea, there was just too many things circulating in his mind at this moment, he then stood up as he went to his storage room.

"I haven't been here for a long time." The man spoke to himself. "Now where have I placed that? I'm pretty sure it was here."Japan exclaimed as he searched through a few boxes and shelves.

Then he saw it.

He then smirked as he pulled out a small vial.

"Ah, Here it is," the man sighed, "I know I was evil to America-san earlier, but I wanted to try scaring him for a bit." He then opened the object as he smiles. "I'm pretty sure this will help him."

* * *

_**Day 1 of note taking:** I kicked a few nations asses for being near to Canada._

_The End._

* * *

OWARI!

I highly apologize for the short chapter... but I the next chapter will be better...

R&R please...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

* * *

Matthew looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his glasses, he then checked his phone as he hoped for a response.

A text message.

A voicemail.

An incoming call.

A missed call.

Anything.

Anything to prove America, his brother, is okay. The man hasn't contacted him for two days, and he's terribly worried, _America aways made sure he can send at least 20 messages a day, but he hasn't messages me or called me once._ "Oh dear, what happened to him?" The blonde asked himself as he bit his thumb due to the tension. "Oh America, I hope you're okay." He mumbled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Matthew, is everything okay?" A small voice asked from the door.

"A-Alfred, it's you!" The older blonde exclaimed as he quickly wiped his now glassy eyes. With a small sniffle he looked at the boy, "Are you going? We still have a few more minutes left thou-"

Alfred approached Matthew silently, and ushered the man to squat to be on his level. The man did so. Alfred then ran his fingers through Matthew's tears that were left on his cheeks when he wiped his eyes. He gave a sad look, "Are you feeling lonely Matthew? Did somebody make you cry?"

Matthew was shocked, nobody was concerned of him crying before, well there was one particular person, and that was America, "I'm-I'm okay." The blonde answered as he gave a shaky breath, his calm and composed composition at edge.

Alfred shook his head, "No you're not," his face pure and sincere, "I'm a hero, and a hero never leaves anyone alone, lonely, or crying."

Matthew's eyes widened at the young boys statement, and at that moment, he embraced the boy in his arms, as his tears began to fall non-stop, "I-I don't know what's going on, e-eh? I'm-I'm crying, oh dear, I don't look so mature right now!" He cried at the same time forced to laugh.

Alfred, no, America looked at his brothers crying face, _Why are you crying Canada? Why?_

"You two are so alike." the older blonde sniffled as he pulled away from the small boy and smoothed his hair, "A-Anyways, shall we get going?" The man exclaimed as he was about to stand up.

_D-Don't cry Canada, don't!_ America cried mentally as he suddenly grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him close.

Matthew squeaked at the sudden jerky movement.

Alfred pushed Matthew's hair back and looked at him straight in the eyes.

The older blondes eyes widened as he felt like he has seen these similar eyes before. Those deep blue eyes.

Then, catching the older one off guard, Alfred kissed Matthews forehead.

The kiss that lasted for few moments, yet felt like an eternity for the two.

And when it ended, Matthew turned to a blabbering mess. His face completely red. Lecturing Alfred not to kiss people in the forehead, unless if it was someone they like.

Which resulted for the boy to wail and cry asking if Matthew hated him.

Of course, the Canadian answers that he loves the boy dearly.

Ending everything with a forgiving tackle given by the small boy.

The two were sprawled on the floor laughing and giggling, but deep inside Canada's mind, thoughts were troubling him. _Just there-, no, that's impossible. He's a small boy, America's a grown man! I guess?_

Yet somewhere inside Canada's heart, he knows he's denying something he doesn't want to know. If it was the truth Canada was denying, he doesn't know.

* * *

"WOW!" Alfred gasped as he repeatedly bounced in his seat.

Matthew simply chuckled at how excited the boy is, "Now now, let me park first before you take your seat belt off," the older blonde instructed with a smile as he parked the car.

As soon as the car stopped, the boy hastily removes his seat belt as he ran out of the car. "MATTHEW! MATTHEW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" He excitedly exclaimed as he pointed at the amusement park that was yards away from them.

The older blonde laughed as he grabbed his bag from the back seat and locked his car, "Well, you did say you want to go to an amusement park," he exclaimed as he checked his messenger bag if he had his wallet, "which is pretty obvious that I have to bring you to one. Luckily, we live close to one." The blonde then held out his hand as Alfred happily held it with his tiny fingers.

Kumajiro, silently followed them from behind.

* * *

America's heart was overflowing, _A day with Canada!_

Him and nobody else!

_Oh gods, I'm so lucky to be this blessed! Thank you so much!_ The American exclaimed to himself as he jumped for joy.

"So where do you want to go first?" Canada's voice asked him pulling him back to reality from his Canada La-La-Land.

"There!" He squealed pouting at a roller coaster that has its tracks spiraling and sending you straight to the sky.

Matthew's face paled and gave a nervous gulp, "A-Are you sure you want to go there?"

Alfred nodded excitedly, "Yes!"

Matthew sighed as he saw the sparkle in the child's eyes, "Alright then," he said with a smile as they both went in line.

When they were in line, Canada realized something, and he was about to mention it when the person behind them pointed it out.

"Hey! Aren't you too short for this ride?!" A teenager asked rather rudely.

America twitched. _Buttcracks! I forgot!_

Matthew worriedly looked at his ward. The smaller blonde looked up at him with glassy eyes, and a small runny nose. "M-Maddheww~"

Matthew turned around and gave the boy from behind a rather stern look, "I was about to say it sir but you beat me to it, and I couldn't have mind if you said it, I hope you would have been a little more gentle in saying it to him. He was really looking forward to riding this ride."

The teenager then laughed as he mocked Alfred, imitating his whimpers, insulting the little boy, "Aww, is widdle baby about to cwy?"

Alfred hiccuped as he tried hard to hold back his tears. Part of him was happy that Canada was protecting him, which is why he continued to cry, while part of him was terribly down since he really looked forward to the ride.

"Sir, I would prefer if you would act more mature! Insulting kids is out of bounds!" Matthew exclaimed as he lets go of Alfred's hand to lecture the offensive man.

"Hey back off! Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't you damn dare lecture me when we look like the same age! And what do you care? I just told him the truth, it's not gonna make a difference wether you told him or I did since the kid. Isn't. Going. To. Be. Able. To. Ride!"

That was the last straw for Matthew. He grabbed the boys collar, pulled his glasses away, and brought the teenagers face close to his.

People in the line all backed up,fearing for the worst. Only Alfred was left behind Matthew, and he sure was scared as well.

The sweet, lovable Canadian looked very different.

His soft, violet eyes that were full of pure love and compassion were dark, deep and definitely looked murderous.

The usually kind smiling face was alternated with a really bloodthirsty savage look.

And his kind cute, innocent, fluffy aura turned to an aura that said _"I DARE YOU TO SAY ONE MORE F*CKING WORD, AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR THROAT SLICED, YOU LOWLY SON OF A B*TCH!"_

"For your safety, I would prefer if you shut your mouth, before I wring your neck till next Friday." The Canadian threatened as he crushed his glasses to pieces in front of the boys face. He then releases the boys collar with a rough push.

That's when a polar bear chased him away. Baring its teeth,roaring, and making an attempt to bit the boy bottoms from a distance.

The boy now was the one crying and running away in fear.

Matthew then gave a sigh of relief as he placed his hands on his hips, "Goodness! People are so rude these days!" The blonde then faces Alfred as he takes his hand with a smile, "Come on Alfred, you heard what that mean guy said, lets go somewhere else. I'll have to get my spare glasses in the car first."

Alfred's tears were long gone, years were replaced by fear. Fear of the unknown personality he never saw from his brother. _Oh shit, he's scary!_ America cried mentally as his very soul was shaking when he replayed the events minutes ago.

He's made now made a resolution of asking Canada's permission before he uses all his maple syrup again.

He doesn't want to end up like that guy.

* * *

The two then decided to ride a much smaller roller coaster, which was pretty okay to America. He forgot that he was a kid and that a smaller ride would suffice him with the same excitement, since his body is, well, small.

Alfred screaming and crying as he clings to Matthew in the horror mansion.

Matthew screaming and panicked as he saw Alfred was about to fall off to one of the rides.

The two screaming, Alfred of pure happiness, and Matthew of pure obscenities, as they were dropped from the bungee line.

The two giggling as they were soaked from the water rides.

Alfred squealing happily as he rooted for Matthew to shoot the gun and hit the target in one of the shooting stalls. Earning him a huge teddy bear.

Alfred and Matthew's faces filled with awe as they saw the dolphins do their acrobatic tricks and getting splashed when they were off guard. (The two were sitting second to the front row.)

And after a long time of non-stop fun, they were tired and exhausted from laughing, and have decided to have their lunch.

"Did you have fun Alfred?" Matthew asked as he looked at the boy who was gobbling up a large hot dog.

The kid answered with his mouth full, resulting him to chocking, which Matthew quickly remedied with a big glass of soda, and the boy downed quickly. "IT'S THE BEST THING EVER MATTHEW!" The boy answered as he got to breathe again, his features proving that he had so much fun.

Matthew giggled, "Then I'm glad you are having fun."

America's heart was jumping for complete joy. _This is the best thing ever!_ He thought as his heart began to beat faster. _I-I wanna stay like this with him forever._

Then a question popped in his head,

**_Are you really sure?_** A voice inside his head questioned him.

Realization hit America, it took him quite a long while, but if he stays like this, he will only be able to be close to Canada. As a smaller brother to his eyes, no less!

**_Are you really sure you want things to stay like this?_** the voice asked again.

_But I don't wanna be a smaller brother to him! I want to confess to him!_ America thought as his eyes widened.

**_I see, you want to confess._** the voice said.

_Yes! I-_ Then the mental image of Canada smiling to him flashed in his mind.

A smile he never saw as America.

_Do I want to confess?_ America now questioned himself. _Do I want to lose that smile?_ the blonde asked again.

The voice inside his mind sighed, **_Are you sure you want to make him cry?_**

The blondes eyes widened as he remembered one of the darkest moments of his life, when he made Canada and England cry because he wanted independence.

**_Do you want to be selfish like before and make him cry again?_**

Without knowledge, big droplets of tears were slowly coming out of America's blue eyes.

Tears of confusion.

Sadness.

And Longing.

* * *

Matthew cheerfully ate his food clearly enjoying his day with a boy he met a few days ago.

Somehow, he got attached.

But when he heard small sniffles from his side. He looked at his ward, who was silently crying. "A-Alfred! What's wrong?" The older blonde exclaimed worriedly as he covered his hands with his sleeves and used it to wipe the boys eyes.

The small boy continued to cry as he embraced Matthew tight, crying on the older boys shoulder.

Matthew gave a sad sigh as he carried the boy, "What's wrong sweet heart?" The man asked.

The boy hiccuped and cried, "I-I wanna go home, *hic sniffle* but I wanna stay with you!" The boy cried out.

Matthew then gave a sad smile, "I'm pretty sure your family misses you a lot." He whispered as he cradled Alfred.

"I don't even think my brother remembers me!" The boy wailed.

"Do you love your brother?" Matthew asked in a very soothing tone.

"Yes," the boy hiccuped.

"Then I'm pretty sure he loves you that much too." Matthew smiled.

Alfred continued to cry on Matthew's shoulder, as the older blonde calmly patted the boys back. "Hush now little one, you'll be home soon."

Alfred then continued to cry his heart out.

He wants to be happy,

But does he really want to stake what really makes Canada happy?

* * *

Later that night, Canada made a call.

"Hello France?"

"Yes Canada, what is it?" The older man answered with a yawn. "It's quite late,-"

"Does it hurt this much to set your beloved child free?" The blonde asked shakily as he covered his mouth trying to stifle his sobs, tears falling out of the Canadian's loving, lavender eyes. "Now I know what England-san felt," he chocked.

* * *

_**Day 2 in note taking:** I wanna go home,_

* * *

I guess the happy turned to a depressing one.

By the way the next chapter is the last one. I don't want to bore you guys so-

Voice: Oh Shut the hell up! You just can't come up with something to add!

Excuse me will you give me a minute? ( leaves )

-screaming of bloody murder can be heard-

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Pure blue eyes open to a creamy beige ceiling.

Eyes that are filled with loneliness and regret.

America then scanned the room as he is blinded by the suns morning rays, with a sigh, he sits up straight and looks at his body. _Looks like I haven't changed yet,_ he thought.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

The blonde scratched his head, "I'm Alfre-"

"I know who you are, I just tend to say that sentence every now an then." The voice answered. "Your smell gave you away."

America's eyes widened, "Wai- Your Canada's bear! K-Kuma-what's-it?"

"Don't sweat it, my owner can't remember me, I expect you can't either, I don't remember it myself anyways." The bear answered as he plopped beside America.

"O-Okay," America replied, "wait, you told me you know who I am right? Please don't tell Canada!" The boy exclaimed as he pleaded to the bear.

"I didn't come here for that, I just wanna return your phone, it's annoying. It hasn't stopped ringing since yesterday." The polar bear sighed as he places the phone on the sheets right next to America.

"Who's calling?" America asked as he picked up his phone and looked at the scratched up screen. (What the f- What'd this bear do to my phone?!) The man hissed in irritation mentally.

"Beats me, all I know is its annoying," the bear mumbled as it began to cleanse itself with its paw.

"Say, why haven't you told Canada about me?" America leaned in and asked setting the phone aside.

"Well you're not telling him yourself, I pretty much assumed you don't want to tell anyone so I won't meddle with your affairs. I won't gain anything from it." The polar bear answered as it was about to leave the room yet halfway through the door, the bear looked back to America, "I do want to tell you this, I'd prefer if you return. I don't like you, but my master's been waiting for you, day and night. Oh and those tears yesterday falling out of his eyes while he was looking at the mirror? All those were shed for you. He's very worried."

America eyes widened at what the polar bear said. "W-Wait! Come back!" He pleaded but the bear ignored him.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

"It's-it's from Japan!" America exclaimed, but quickly clamps his mouth shut, since he hears Canada cooking from the kitchen.

"Hello America-san?" The Japanese man called.

"Japan! I'm so glad you called! Please! Help me get back to my real body!" America whispered frantically in panic.

"Calm down America-san, I just found the cure you need." Japan exclaimed as he tried to settle the boy down.

"Really?! Where is it?!" America excitedly asked.

"I-I have it right here America-san. Do you want it?"

"OF COURSE I WANT IT!" America screamed as Japan quickly covers the speaker of his phone as well as Savin his ear drums from being busted.

"Alfred, is everything alright there?" Canada calls from the kitchen.

"I-I'm okay!" The boy answered back nervously , returning his attention back to Japan, he whispered, "So where are you now?"

"Meet me at the front door, I can give it to you." The Japanese man replied.

America's eyes twitched, "What the- What the hell are you doing in the front door this early in the morning?!"

Japan sighed, "America-san it's already twelve o'clock in the afternoon."

"Alright, I'm coming there right now." The blonde ignored The Japanese mans statement as he scanned the room. _Canada's in the kitchen. The front door is visible from where he's standing at. Going through the back door is bad news since its by the stove- why did I even think about that? The damn back door is in the kitchen!_ the blonde thought as depressed lines appeared on his head.

Then his eyes caught on something,

_The window!_

America then hopped off the bed and frantically reached for the windows handle, _I-I can't reach it!_ The blonde thought in annoyance. Scanning the room for something to climb on was impossible. No chair can reach it and the books were in the other room. Not that he can reach this either.

Damn how hated being three feet tall.

_I need to get out of here!_

The boy then looked at his hands as he clenched his fist, "Canada," he mumbled and he gritted his teeth and ran for the window, breaking it to millions of pieces.

_I love you,_

_I'm sorry,_

* * *

Canada hummed a happy tune as he flipped a freshly made pancake.

"What's for breakfast?" A voice asked.

"Oh, Kumasiri," the blonde exclaimed as the polar bear grabbed his pant leg, "as usual it will be pancakes."

"Why are you making so many?" The polar bear asked as it left Canada alone and sat on the counter waiting for his breakfast to be served.

The blonde then turned the stone off and chuckled, "Alfred has a surprisingly huge appetite, a normal serving for him isn't actually enough." As Canada's chuckled died, he then sadly added, "like him."

"Who?" The bear asked. Asking the person Canada was talking about.

"I'm Canada." The Canadian answered irritably as he went back to the stove and took the fresh batch of pancakes he made and handed a huge stack of pancakes in front of the bear.

Then a loud crash reached Canada's ears.

A bone chilling crash.

Canada doesn't know why, but inside his heart, he feels like he just lost something really dear to him.

Something very precious to him.

"Alfred?!" Matthew called frantically as he quickly took his apron off and ran for the boys room and for the first time in his entire life, his voice was audible enough to be heard, "Alfred?! Are you okay?!"

Matthew cursed at how his house is huge as he continued to run for the boys room. But when he arrived, the room was empty.

The sheets were thrashed.

The chair that was beside the bed was by the window and was turned upside down.

The window was shattered to pieces.

Canada then fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking as tears came out of his eyes.

He knows what just happened here.

He knows he did the right thing.

He let Alfred go.

* * *

_"Mon petite Canada, It's something all parents do,"_ France sadly explained to his crying son from the other line.

"I-I know, but it hurts!" The man chocked a sob as he covered his mouth.

Suddenly there was a small fight over the other line as another voice entered and fought with France over the possession of the phone.

_"HEY WAIT!"_ France screamed.

_"Shut it shit-beard! Let me talk to him!"_ England bit back as Canada hears a sickening smack from the other line, _"Hello? Canada? Lad? Are you listening to me?"_ The Englishman frantically asks as he finally got a hold of the phone.

_"YOU SLAPPED MY PRETTY FACE!"_

"Y-Yes England, I hear you." The boy sniffled wiping a tear from his eye.

_"Canada, lad, I just want to tell you one thing and please remember it."_ The Briton gently said as smacking sounds continued to be a background from his line.

_Is he still smacking Papa?_ Canada asks himself as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "W-What is it?"

England inhaled as he prepared himself to say what might be the biggest advice he could give to his son, _"Don't make the same mistake as I have done."_

Then Canada's eyes widened. He knows what England is talking about.

_"Don't suppress your child from being free Canada. That's one thing I have learned as a parent."_ England said in a soothing voice. _"You have to believe they made the right choice and support them, because that is what being a parent really is. Yes I know your brother grew up to be a wanker, yet he's still a very reliable man."_

Canada thought he had finally stopped crying, yet when he checked again, his tears have increased. This time, he cried. He isn't hiding it anymore. "Y-Yes Father, I-I _*sob*_ understand. Th-Thank you," the blonde whispered gratefully as he finally let all his true feelings out.

_"It's okay, you can do it."_ England whispered back, _"I know you can."_

"Th-Thank you," the Canadian thanked England again, this time with a smile.

" This is about the Alfred boy isn't it?"

Canada just chuckled as he says, "yes".

* * *

"B-but it still hurts," Canada exclaimed as he looked at the ground and cried.

He knows Alfred wanted to leave, and he knows he's the only one who's holding the boy back.

In the end, Alfred followed Canada's advice: to go home.

_Why didn't he say goodbye?_

But Canada also knows why the boy didn't leave a farewell.

Because if he did say goodbye, they wouldn't be able to let go of each others arms and end up bawling.

_Maybe he called his family and asked them to pick him up,_ Canada concluded as his eyes were still glassy with tears.

_He broke the window, just so I couldn't see him leave._

Sobs racked Canada body as he cried, hugging himself looking for some kind of comfort.

Then a strong pair of arms wrapped around Canada's body. Arms that seemed very familiar.

Those arms embraced him, a warm embrace he hasn't felt for so long.

"A-America, is-is that you?" Canada asked as he tried to look at the person embracing him.

"Canada, why are you crying?" The man whispered to his ear.

Canada wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he hiccuped and answered America's question, "Somebody I really cared for just left me," the man mumbled.

"Did you love whoever that someone was?" America asked his voice was concerned and doting.

"Y-Yes." The Canadian answered.

Suddenly, America grabbed his collar and kissed him.

Canada's eyes widened.

The kiss was not on the forehead where it usually is.

But in the lips.

"Then, how about I replace that person? Surely I can do that right?" America asked as he gently pushed his brother to the ground, holding his cheek as he ran his thumb across a tear that was left in Canada's eye.

The man asked as his face slowly turned red. "He was a boy! You can't be jealous over a kid!"

"Stimulate my economy, visit my Florida, 'Be one with me' like Russia says, I want you for myself," America said as his face becomes red.

"A-America what are sayi-"

"What I'm saying is I love you and please be mine. I know I'm a selfish, spoiled, fatassed brat, but I'm serious here. I've been harboring these feelings for you ever since I can remember. That's why I wanted you to join me in gaining independence, because I love you and I didn't want to leave you alone."

Canada pursed his lips, "I-I'm pretty sure you're just being delusional America, Wh-what interest could you possibly find in me?" the blonde asked bitterly as he looked at anything except America, trying to not fall for the nations stupid jokes again. But gods, it was hard. It was hard when this are the words you have always wanted to hear for so long.

"Because you're the nicest person that has been with-"

"That's because I'm your brother!"

"DAMMIT CANADA WILL YOU OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND LOOK AT ME?!" America screamed as he finally lost his patience and ordered Canada to look at him and listen to what he has been saying, which the blonde refused to do so, "I SAID LOOK AT ME! I. LOVE. YOU. CAN'T YOU SEE HOW SINCERE I AM RIGHT NOW?!" The American nation clearly lost all his patience.

"B-But you're going to leave me, like he did!" Canada exclaimed as he began to cry and covering his face once more.

America then gave a sad look to his brother as he planted another kiss to the mans mouth, "I love you, that's it."

"One thing first, America?"

"Yes?" America answered.

The Canadian then punched America square in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" The blonde screamed as he holds his bleeding nose.

This time, Canada broke down as he hugged America tight and cried on the mans shoulders.

"I- I love you too," the northern nation sobbed happily.

"Hush now," America cooed as he embraced his beloved.

"That was for making me wait for a really long time."

* * *

Japan, who was behind the front door, continued to drool greedily as he quickly sketched the scene, his face bright red as he gets another idea for his manga.

_These two are the best! I'm never gonna loose ideas if this goes on!_

* * *

After a few hours of Canada's non stop crying, America then placed the man on his bed as he gave a sad,exhausted sigh. _Oh, he's smiling._

"So you said it?" Kumajiro asked as he enters the room and climbed on Canada's bed, snuggling very close to the blonde.

"I-I can't say it to him, he's aching too much over it." America sadly said as he brushed a stray hair from Canada's face. "I don't want to add up to the pain."

Kumajiro gave America a look as it heaved a sigh, "The only reason he was sad was because he thought you had forgotten him like everyone else."

_Forgotten him? Oh yeah! I was supposed to be here, not Alfred!_

"He just transferred his attention to the little you." The polar bear finally said as he dozed off. "He was crying last night, because he missed you."

"I-I see." The American mumbled guiltily.

* * *

A few weeks later,

Canada sighed as he looked at the pile of documents that were stacked in front of him. "This looks very troublesome."

Suddenly America wrapped his arms around Canada giving him a tight hug.

Canada smiled, "Is something wrong America?"

"Canada, can I make a request?" America mumbled to Canada's neck.

"What is it?" The blonde nation asked as he ran a gentle hand through his lovers hair.

"Can you spoil me? Can you be mine?" The man asked as his embrace tightened, just enough to jolt the man.

"America, I'm already yours. All for yourself." The Canadian whispered as he snuggled his cheek to his brothers face.

"REALLY?!" America asked in disbelief as his eyes brightened up with happiness.

"Yes, really." The brother chuckled. "What would you like me to spoil you first?" Then Canada's eyes widened as he spun around his seat and saw America's clothes.

America was wearing one of those animal pajamas, a polar bear one specifically, while holding a huge fuzzy white teddy bear. His mouth was sucking on a lollipop.

_He-He's so cute! _Canada mentally screamed as he covered his mouth, his eyes slowly losing focus.

"Then can you start with a kiss?" America asked as he cutely pouted.

The Canadian nation's face turned completely red. Running his eyes up and down, _Oh dear._ diverting his eyes from his brother, he mumbled, "O-Okay,"

"YES!" America exclaimed as he tackled Canada to the table, devouring the northern nations lips. "I love you Canada, _Matthew_."

Canada squeaked as he was squished by his brothers unbelievable weight, "America, the documents!" Then realizing America's last words to him, "Wait, What did you just call me?!"

* * *

IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! NOOOO!

Credit for kittymimi's dialogue ""Stimulate my economy, visit my Florida," ... you gotta love her comic XD

: / / . a r t / A P H - - s - - - ? q = % % & q o = 1 7

Also... It has been so much fun writing this fic... and I'm really sad I ended it early. Yet I might write again. So this really may not be the last time you're seeing me!

Leave a comment if you liked the story!

Sorry for the sucky ending though.

And thank you for: PerfectingSilence, hanatamagotchi, liz-chan, The Duo of Epicness, OodleNoodle, PurpleMousefurGomez, Zuu, TwinsAreAwesome2, Marichinocherry, TimlessNight, and Shantel Slater, for commenting and giving me their awesome reviews.

For the people who have followed and favorited this story, That makes my heart brimming with happiness!

And so long! till we meet again!

Voice: Ba bye!


End file.
